Good Luck With That
by Sinical-Smile
Summary: After purchasing a copy of Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete, 18 year old Kyra decides she can't wait to watch her favourite movie in full HD and with added scenes. However it seems she had gotten more then what she had purchased.
1. Hello to You Too

Chapter One ~Hello to you too~

She's seen this movie about thirty times, in three different languages even. Yet there she sat at the edge of her couch, dark brown eyes almost popping out of her sockets, hands gripping her knees tightly. The world could be in total chaos and this eighteen year old wouldn't even notice, her body started shaking with anticipation. Her favourite scene was about to start and she knew it all too well. A smile creased her rose coloured lips,

"Good to see you, Cloud." The voice of Sephiroth was heard, cool and mocking. It cause the girl's smile widened, oh how she adored this part of the movie. Today's fight however was to be different, for you see this young adult had just purchased the newest version of _Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_. She had bought the "complete" version with over twenty six minutes of added scenes and over one thousand scenes revised. So far, the movie had lived up to its title of being a _Blu-ray High Def at its mind-blowing best, _now she just had to see the battle between Cloud and Sephiroth.

The scene was breath taking, the graphics and scenery had been enhanced and looked almost realistic. It was as though the girl was actually there, in Midgar, witnessing the ultimate battle between Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Ooh? Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth said, flashing a bewitching smile.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud responded then threw Sephiroth through the ceiling. She gave a quizzical look to her PlayStation3 as it made a loud buzzing noise, followed by a crackle. She jumped up to her feet and looked at the television, her eyes widening as the screen had a turquoise stream weaving in and out from it. Her jaw dropped,

"No way," she said under her breath, too amazed to look away. All of a sudden, the television made a buzzing sound similar to the PlayStation's then a weird sound that could best be described as a jet passing through a tunnel. She looked to her PlayStation, hoping to god it wouldn't catch fire or digest the disc inside its belly, leaving her with shreds of plastic. The wind was knocked out of her lungs when something hit her. It felt like she was just kicked in the chest by a horse.

He let a small groan escape his lips, then he looked around, vision still a little fuzzy from being hit in the back of the head by the building so many times. The mirror like emerald orbs were quick to regain sight, Strife was going to pay dearly for that one. His eyes narrowed and darted around, no sign of Cloud...or Midgar for that matter. Wait, no Cloud? No Midgar? What is this place? He's never seen it before. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tried to figure out how he got there.

"Aaaaahhh! Get off of me! You're crushing me!" a voice yelled from underneath him. He cocked his head to the side, trying to take a look at the culprit hitting his back and attempting to push him off. Whoever they were, they sure were weak. The hitting and complaints ceased, so he stood up and looked behind to see a girl a couple years younger than himself.

Her cheeks were bright red at this point and a thousand questions ran through the girl's head. "What the HELL is Sephiroth doing here? He's a fictional character! " she thought. Their gazes locked, the girl dared not speak a word, she didn't want to accidentally set him off and decide she'd make a beautiful stain on the couch.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the girl as though she had something to do with this.

"K-Kyra" the girl responded. She figured she might as well answer his every question as best as she could to please him. She knew one wrong word could potentially cost her, her life.

"Why am I here? Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked, eyes now holding a deadly look in them. The girl shook her head then sunk low into her couch, her eyes unable to break free from the spell the mirror like emerald ones in front of her.

"I-I swear S-Sephiroth, sir, I had nothing to do with this at all. I-I wish I knew why you were here, I really do but I have no explanation for this." She stuttered nervously. His eyes narrowed at her, studying her for any signs of deceit. He slowly unsheathed his katana, watching her for a reaction. When she sank low into her couch and closed her eyes he sighed, what a pathetic human. He rolled his eyes then placed Masamune into its sheath then he placed his hands on each side of her head. He leaned in closer to her until he was eye level with her,

"You're not going to die, I need you...you're the only one who witnessed me coming into this world. So you're going to help me get back...no is not an option." He growled out, he was annoyed and with good reason. He was going to have to live and cooperate with this human if he ever hoped to return home. He felt weird in this world, almost as though something was missing. He shrugged off the feeling for now, his main concern at the moment was to gain information from this girl about his new temporary home. He straightened out his posture, allowing the girl to slowly relax before sitting beside her on the couch. He leaned back and placed his feet on the small table in front of him. The girl pushed her dark coloured bangs out of her eyes, keeping her gaze on Sephiroth. He rose a silver eyebrow at her, as though asking her what she was staring at. Her cheeks turned pink at the way his eyes seemed to pierce through her. She then mustered up all her courage and used her right hand index to poke into his cheek. "If there's something you want to ask do so before my patience wears even thinner than it already has." He hissed, eyes narrowing into deadly slits. He watched the girl sink into the couch once more,

"S-sorry, just making sure this is real and not a figment of my imagination." She responded quietly. Even if he had told her he wasn't going to kill her, she couldn't help but feel scared. Nothing was stopping him from hurting her and she knew very well that he was capable of doing so. He has an incredible amount of strength as well as speed to his advantage, not to mention a seven and a half foot long katana. On top of all that, he has a whole range of spells that could easily end her life in seconds. She let a raspberry blow past her lips then stopped as something struck her. Today was Wednesday, she had school tomorrow, what was she going to do about Sephiroth? Could she trust him to stay here in her house? Or was she going to have to attempt to convince him to come along with her? Also, how was she supposed to convince her teachers to let him in class? What about Masamune? Was he going to carry that out everywhere he goes? So many questions ran through the girl's head, she actually started a headache. She rubbed her temples to soothe the pain,

"Would you like for me to confirm my existence in this world for you?" Sephiroth's cool voice seemed to have venom imbedded into it. Kyra turned her attention to him and quickly shook her head.

"I-I'm fine!" she quickly responded as she caught a gleam of silver at his side. A faint click was heard, signalling that Sephiroth had re-sheathed Masamune. The younger female relaxed once more, now that her life was no longer in immediate danger. She kept her gaze on Sephiroth, taking in the fact that he was indeed right beside her, living and breathing like any other human being. She then leapt up and looked at the television, the screen was black, signifying it was off. Her attention then turned to her PlayStation 3, it too was off and the disc was sticking out of the slot, waiting for the young adult to grab it. She walked up to the consol, taking the disc and examining it, there seemed to be nothing wrong. She looked the disc over one last time before placing it in its case. She sighed then turned to the silver haired man sitting on her couch "Is there anything you need? A drink, food...bathroom?" she asked, might as well treat him like a guest. He looked at her, eyes seeming to pierce right through her. This made her heart beat slightly faster, but she kept a straight face. She didn't want to seem too weak in front of him, he might just decide she was too pathetic to help him out. He let a sigh escape his lips, then he stood up and walked over to the girl. He towered over her by almost one foot which in turn made his gaze all the more intimidating.

"You are going to make yourself useful by showing me around the house. Then you are going to take me to a tailor so I can get more clothes. I'm not going to spend my time here in filthy clothing especially considering I have an alternative option." The last time he had a shower was two years ago, well one doesn't necessarily tend to get dirty while in the Life Stream. However a hot shower was now in order, perhaps it would help clear his mind and think of a way to return home…if that was even possible.

"U-um, well…I have no problem showing you around the house…but buying clothes might be a small issue…" she said carefully. His eyes narrowed at her,

"And why is that?" he hissed

"I kind of have no money…" she flinched and backed away from him, "but I have a solution!" she yelped out quickly. She heard him growl, then she felt his hand grasp her under the jaw line, forcing her to look at him.

"You're trying my patience human, you had better find me something clean to wear before I come out of your shower or there will be consequences." He warned, giving her jaw a squeeze to show her he meant business. She whimpered softly but kept still, not wanting to anger him any further.

"I-I understand, p-please, follow me to the washroom, I'll get you a towel and some clothes while you're cleaning yourself." She said. He let a huff escape then he released the girl from his death grip and allowed her to lead him to the washroom. She explained how her shower worked as well as pointed out what shampoos he shouldn't use. "I highly recommend you don't use this shampoo…especially not this one." She warned. He rose an eyebrow at her then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because it's purple and if you use it, it might stain your hair purple…" she warned. Sephiroth gave her a slightly odd look,

"Dare I ask why you have a shampoo that could dye your hair?" clearly he failed to see the logic behind this.

"It's a special shampoo for coloured hair that my mom bought for herself…just don't ask questions, trust me and don't use the shampoo m'kay? I'll get you some clothes to wear, and a towel…you just enjoy your shower alright? Anything you need call me." She said then walked out of the washroom, leaving him to do his business.

"Such a strange human, oh well at least she's proving to be useful." He thought to himself as he waited for the water to get warm.

Many thoughts ran through his head as the warm water caressed every inch of his body. His eyes closed, he tried to remember what happened last. He remembered getting thrown through the ceiling of that building, then he remembered the girl…Kyra she said her name was. But nothing in between that, why couldn't he remember what happened? Perhaps he was suffering from amnesia? That would be the more logical explanation. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that he had to get back. This world felt strange to him and he didn't like it one bit. He stepped out of the shower then walked to the door, standing behind it he knocked,

"Are you out there human?" he called out.

"Y-yeah! I've also gotten you some clothes to wear…" she responded.

"I guess you're not so useless after all." He said then opened the door slightly so she could give him the towel and clothes.

She waited for him to come out, bad idea. She had time to blink before all of a sudden she felt a strong hand grip her throat and slam her into the corner behind her, raising her off the floor in the process. She yelped then gripped his wrist, trying to get him to loosen up his hold on her.

"What kind of shirt is THIS?" Sephiroth snapped, showing her a black quarter sleeved buttoned shirt with a white skull pattern on it. Kyra struggled slightly then started to tap his arm, signalling to him that she couldn't speak. He let a growl escape his lips then he dropped her onto the tiles, waiting for her to finish her coughing fit. She rubbed her neck then slowly stood up in front of him, leaning against the wall for support as she waited for the world to come back into view. She let one final cough escape her then she looked at him in the eyes.

"It's from my father's wardrobe, I thought that it would suit you…" she responded.

"Well I'm not here to play on your little fantasies human, so you'd better find a tailor willing to make more replicas of my clothes or you'll face dire consequences." He growled out then tossed the shirt over her head and walked away.


	2. One Down, Three Million to Go

Chapter 2

~One Down, Three Million to Go~

"So you'll do it then?" Kyra asked the female on the other side of the line, hope had filled her entire body.

"Sure, but…why do you need the costume to be for a man who is six foot one, in excellent shape and about one hundred seventy five pounds for? No one I know fits that description…" her friend said, questioning her friend's intentions.

"How's about I just take a picture of the guy in your costume…you're not going to believe me if I just tell you." She responded. The girl on the other line shrugged

"Fine with me, I'll have it done by Friday...maybe Saturday." She said. After Kyra's approval of her order, she thanked her friend and hung up the telephone. She relaxed on her couch, trying to free her mind. However she had too many questions dancing about in her head. A sigh escaped her lips, might as well go see what Sephiroth is up to. She hadn't heard a noise from him since he had her pinned to the wall, and that was worrying her slightly. She walked down the hall and poked her head in the gaming room, he wasn't there. Where could he be? She turned to go to the bathroom but stopped when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Of course, her bedroom, why wouldn't he go there? Wait, he's in her room?

"Shit," she said softly then cautiously walked to her room. Hopefully Sephiroth didn't mind finding out he was in the home of one of his fans, otherwise she may have a new problem on her hands. She stepped into the room, Sephiroth was standing in front of her television, looking at her action figures.

He looked at the plastic replicas of some fictional characters. He picked up the action figure of a blonde character with what appeared to be mouths in the hands, looking over every detail put into it. He placed it back on its stand.

"Did you find a tailor?" he asked as soon as the girl entered the room.

"Yeah, I did…but there's a small catch…" she said slightly slower then how she normally spoke. Sephiroth let a sigh escape his lips then he turned his head towards her,

"What is it now human, I'm starting to get tired of your little problems and catches or whatever dilemma you find yourself in." he growled out.

"Well, once we get the order I placed in for you, I got to take a picture of you in the clothes…it's how I'm going to be paying for it." She replied softly.

"Is that all? And here I thought you were going to come up with something a little more...irritating. I have no issues with taking a simple picture if it means having clean clothes." He said, smirking to himself. Maybe he was a little too harsh on the human, oh well she seemed like a strong willed female, she'll get over it. He turned around and faced her, she had been staring at him in silence, for a little over a minute now.

She was relieved but slightly irritated at the same time, why did this man have to be so unpredictable? She knew him well enough to stay more or less on his good side and was extremely thankful for that. However, she didn't exactly know what got on his nerves the most…that she'd have to guess. She didn't like guessing games, especially when she was the guesser and even more so when her life was the cost for losing in the game.

"Well human, are you going to speak? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" he asked. Kyra blushed then turned her dark eyes to the floor,

"My name's Kyra you know…" she said softly, hoping he either didn't catch that or if he did hear her that he wouldn't take that as her getting lippy with him.

"Oh I know your name, you're just not worthy of any real recognition." He said, a smirk forming onto his lips. Kyra's face turned red with anger but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to get him angry even though she had the right to give him a piece of her mind at that moment. However her life was a little more important than her Pride, so she opted to just shut up and live. "Did that make you angry human?" he asked with an amused tone. She didn't want to answer him, he was getting pleasure from her anger and she knew it. Giving him an answer would just feed his smug attitude and get him to continue his little mind game with her.

His famous bewitching smile formed onto his lips as the short female refused to give him an answer. Maybe this world wasn't going to be so dull after all.

"Well anyways, it's getting late. So there's one more issue we've got to solve…and this problem is where are you sleeping?" the girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest and slightly leaning to the side. Sephiroth's emerald eyes seemed to flash momentarily before he spoke

"Well I have no intension in sleeping on the floor, and there's a perfectly good bed right there. Where you'll be sleeping however is not my concern, nor is it my problem." He responded. He examined her features as they twitched and strained to keep composure and not reveal to him her true emotions. Oh the many things he could do to this human, she was such an easy target. Perhaps he should feel bad for taking advantage of her emotions for his pleasure. But then again, that wouldn't be in his character now would it?

"Right, I'll just go grab the extra mattress then," she then bowed to him before backing up towards her door. "make yourself at home." She said before stepping out of her room to retrieve said mattress. She sighed once she got into her brother's room and picked up her temporary bed from the carpeted floors. Her parents were out to Jamaica which was good seeing as she had an unexpected guest in her bedroom. A guest who just happened to be a sadistically psychotic man who is supposed to be a fictional character from her favourite fandom. "Not only does he forget to stay dead, he happens to forget he's supposed to stay fictional as well…"she commented to herself, giggling at her own lame joke as she re-entered her bedroom. She placed the mattress on the floor beside her bed then her cheeks took on a pink shade as Sephiroth undid the button as well as the zipper on his pants. "Please keep your pants on." She quickly said before covering her eyes with her hands.

"If you're that uncomfortable with me being nude then I suggest you either live with it or just simply change your sleeping location." He said with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Well, I can't leave my room on weekdays, …" she responded after turning away from him.

"And why not? I'm more then capable to sleep on my own."

"N-no, it's not that…I have school, and my alarm as well as all my clothes and what not are in here." She said "Not to mention I don't exactly trust what would happen in here if you were to discover my Final Fantasy action figures…now I'm glad I had to pack them up and put them in my closet." She thought to herself. Sephiroth rolled his snake like eyes at her then let a deep growl escape his lips as he sat down on her bed.

"So long as you fetch me some sort of loose fitting bottoms that I can wear to sleep…education is important, I don't want you to turn into a complete idiot…then I'd never get out of this world." He said, rubbing his temples to soothe his irritation. Kyra nodded then she disappeared once more to go fetch his request. Well at least she was proving to be quite the useful little slave…a slave with an extremely comfortable bed if he did say so himself. It was almost like sleeping on a giant marshmallow. Perhaps he'd be able to take her bed with him once he finally returns, then maybe he'd actually sleep well at night.

"Here you go, loose fitting bottoms, just like you requested." Kyra's voice snapped him out of his semi-trance. He took the pants from her, not saying a word as she turned around and pulled out some pyjamas for herself. "I'll leave you to change then," she said before leaving the room yet again to get changed.

Once changed into the pyjama bottoms, Sephiroth decided to lay down in her bed and close his eyes. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly to clear his mind. Well if he had to point out one good thing about getting pulled into this world, it was that he didn't have to be as paranoid and constantly alert as back home. He was able to relax, well as relaxed as his mind allowed him to be which to a normal human being was not all that much. He heard footsteps creep up to the side of the bed, then the soft breathing of that female next to him.

"Is there something you wanted human? Did you want me to check your closet for monsters?" he asked. Kyra rolled her eyes at him then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Asshole, treating me like a child like that…" she thought to herself. "Yes, I'd like my pillow, a blanket as well as my plushies." She said.

"You sleep with plush toys? How cute," he said mockingly, a smirk creasing his lips. Kyra's cheeks turned pink at the comment,

"Just shut up and give them to me already" is what she'd like to say at this point. Though once again living was the option she opted for. "Yes, I do…only because I need to hug onto something while sleeping." She explained. He chuckled then opened his eyes

"Of course …go fetch your required items yourself, I've already made myself comfortable and refuse to move for you." He said coolly, watching her expression change from slightly ticked to full out irritation. He heard her sigh then felt her crawl over him to get a pillow on the other side of his head after he had closed his eyes once more.

Her cheeks grew hot as she leaned over him, he looked so alluring just laying there with his eyes closed. She wanted to kiss those perfect lips of his so badly it almost burned. Why oh why did he have to be so attractive? She had to bite her bottom lip to cease her mind from continuing conjuring up plans that'll most definitely get her killed. She took off the thick comforter from her bed and threw it onto the mattress once she regained composure, then she went off on a hunt for both of her plushies. She crawled onto the bed then pulled out the blonde bomber from Naruto known as Deidara from under the blankets. Then she scanned the bed for her other plushie, which oh so coincidentally was a Sephiroth plushie. She saw the lump between his calves then whined slightly once she realised she was going to have to go get that. She stuck her arm under the sheets then pulled out her second plushie, then she hopped onto the mattress from her bed. She made sure to hide the plush figure of Sephiroth before she went and turned out the lights. Once she got comfortable and stopped shifting, Sephiroth let yet another deep breath escape his nostrils.

"Good night Sephiroth." He heard her say. He rose an eyebrow but said nothing, this human proved to be weirder and weirder every time she spoke.

It was the middle of the night when Sephiroth was awoken from Kyra's continuous giggling and fidgeting. He let a low growl escape his lips as he placed his forearm over his eyes. "She just HAS to talk in her sleep doesn't she?" he thought to himself. He heard more mumbles escape her, followed by giggles and that's when he decided he's had enough. He took a pencil from her night table then threw it at her, hopefully he'd hit her hard enough to wake her so he could tell her to shut up. He heard her breathe in sharply, however when she failed to ask him why he threw something at her he growled. Armed with an eraser this time, he took aim once more, about to whip it at her to wake her until,

"Aaaaaahh Sephiroth!" he heard her moan out. He froze, did he hear that right? Did this human just moan out his name in her sleep? He was confused at first, maybe it was a groaned out response to him waking her up? He looked at her, no sign of being awake…so that meant she was dreaming, of him. Oh this was priceless, he definitely couldn't let her live that one down tomorrow. He'd have to make sure to wake up earlier then she did to discuss with her about his newest little discovery. He smirked then laid back into the bed, arms behind his head. He listened for any other sounds that might come from her. When he heard nothing he took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. The bed seemed to slowly pull him into a deep slumber until he finally gave into its spell and allowed himself to sleep.

A.N: Alrighty, sorry for the wait guys .;; I sort of have other fanfictions on the run (some that I am a co-author to ) and I re-read and edited this chapter so many times that I can't even count. So yeah, a little more humour in this chapter. If the writing is a little wonky at places, I apologize but it all sounds right in my as well as my friend's opinions. Well enjoy and please leave a comment


End file.
